


The Girl's Mine (And Yours, Can Be Ours Both)

by PurpleHorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, F/M/M, Faberry, Fafaberry, Implied Cheating, Multi, Phone Sex, Sex Video, Threesome, dirty pics, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHorn/pseuds/PurpleHorn
Summary: Fafaberry AU. The Fabray twins have always shared personal belongings with each other… so why is Lucas refusing to share his girlfriend Rachel with Quinn? Genderswap!Fabray twins.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been obsessed with anything Fafaberry ever since the idea came out to the fandom. They’re probably the only threesome I’d fully agree on. So here’s my own take on it, plus the genderswap twist. Unbeta-ed btw so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, lol.
> 
> PS: OOC and Douche-y!Quinn. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, so are the characters. Yes, even the twin because the idea of him belongs to this wonderful fandom. Prompt’s mine though. :D

Ever since the nicer Fabray twin manned up and asked out Rachel Berry, the two had been inseparable. Every one had been supportive and happy with the couple especially since their captain totally mellowed down since getting with Lucas Fabray.

Well, everyone except Lucas’ brother that is.

Quinn and his twin had this affinity of sharing stuff with each other--- whether it be cars, state championships and Cheerios. So why is his brother refusing to share his own girlfriend for some threesome tumble?

_“Rachel’s not that kind of girl, bro. So back off my girl, Q. There are other Cheerios who would be more than willing to suck you off, dickhead.”_

If that wasn’t the lamest excuse of the century, Quinn thought as he silently mulled from the back row seats of the choir room while watching his brother and Berry being a disgusting loved-up couple at the front. If it weren’t for his annoyance towards his twin, he would have thought they were adorable but not really. Maybe when he gets his cock wet with some Berry juice.

Hence, Operation: Seduce Berry out of her panties and have her convince Lucas for a threesome was born.

* * *

Quinn is aware that Rachel liked him first. He did have to suffer a few serenades from the crazy girl during their sophomore year after he mistakenly stopped Dave Karofsky from slushying her. It had been hard to shake her off, girl’s too determined to catch his attention. And she had been successful, except from making him her leading man. It took weeks of making sure she catches him hooking up with Cheerios and having Santana, who had been more than happy, to get her off his back. To his surprise though, it only worked when Lucas approached and talked to Rachel in his behalf. It had been a month of radio static silence from the brunette which he can admit made him miss her… because those healthy and delicious protein shakes that she like making for him had also been cut off.

Another month after that passed when he learned about Rachel moving on from him when she accepted his twin brother’s date offer. He found it funny at first; knowing that Lucas probably wanted to be the first one to tap Berry’s virgin ass but two months, five months had passed and they had yet to have sex.

_“It’s none of your business, Quinton. Why are you so obsessed with my sex life, anyway? You had your chance with Rachel and lost it because you were being a stupid ass so fuck off. She’s my girl now and our relationship’s just for us to deal with.”_

He was so close to losing his patience by then, until the couple reached their six month anniversary. Rachel seemed to be following the cliché of making sure her virginity is lost during an important relationship milestone because the two finally did it. Quinn didn’t have to pressure the two to admit anything because the losers were obviously touchy-feely with each other, more than usual. He even caught them a few times in compromising positions but was shooed off every time he offers his own services.

Anyways before he gets too carried away remembering those times he got pushed away, it made Quinn be reminded of the very idea that would kickstart his plan: Rachel hates being ignored especially when Glee is involved.

* * *

To say that Rachel Barbra Berry is furious is an understatement.

The main subject of said anger was now off flirting with a random Cheerio, leaning against a locker and twirling the blushing, giggling girl’s hair with his finger--- as if he didn’t just strode in the choir room earlier during Glee and announced that he is quitting because it’s interfering with his position as quarterback and being McKinley’s casanova as well. The gall of that stupid jerk. The diva couldn’t believe she actually fell for his charms before. Before she gets even more upset about his aloof dismissal and resignation from their club, Rachel headed towards the two and didn’t notice the knowing twinkle from the quarterback’s eyes when he saw her approaching through his peripheral view.

“Excuse me, Monica. Can I please talk to Quinton here for a few minutes. It’ll be quick then you can resume… your pre-mating process or whatever it is you call it.” The brunette cleared her throat and gave the annoyed Cheerio a polite smile, waiting for the other girl to accept her request.

“It’s okay, babe. Just wait up in my car, yeah? I’ll drive you home, I think I remember you saying that your parents would be home later than 11. It would be a shame to waste an empty and parent-free house now, right?” Quinn simply told the Cheerio, winking at her and slapping the girl’s ass as she walked away which earned a giggle. After ogling the shit out of Monica’s ass in those tiny skirts, he smirked then finally faced Rachel who had been tapping the ground with her foot impatiently.

“I don’t believe anything you said in the choir room, Quinton. You owe me a lot after embarrassing me when I pursued you last January so I’m going to take advantage of it. Tell me the real reason why you quit.”

Quinn’s smirk only grew at the desperation seeping off the girl in front of him. It made the blonde excited and a little _hard_ because it had been so long since his Glee captain acted this way towards him.

“I’m tired of swaying at the background. I don’t think your group would need me and my voice anyway, don’t you have your precious brother to lead along with you? It’s a waste of time.” It made Rachel’s lips frown deeper as he attempted to step aside the issue with yet another lie. And Rachel being Rachel, she detected it like the freaking bloodhound she is.

“I don’t think you heard me properly the first time, hmm? You _owe_ ” me, Quinton Charles Fabray. Can you at least honor my request like the man I thought you are?”

The slight jab made his jaw clench, yet another reminder she likes rubbing off on him about how much of a _man_ his stupid twin brother is.

“Are you sure you can handle the truth?” He asked with an unreadable look, before stepping closer to the suddenly alert brunette who then squeaked in surprise when he pushed her back to the lockers.

“O-Of course. I wouldn’t ask if I’m not, don’t you think?” She managed to say it calmly after clearing her throat and meeting the gaze of his intense hazel eyes that’s a shade darker than her boyfriend’s. It made her miss him all of a sudden, wanting Lucas to comfort and protect her from the devilish grin his twin is giving her right now. Her psychic side is telling her gut that something is definitely odd.

“I want to fuck you.” The quarterback husked, making sure their bodies are pressed against each other and had his hand holding Rachel’s waist to stop her from squirming too much. Putting his mouth close to her ear, he continued; “I want my cock to get wet from some Berry girl cum. Fuck you the way my brother can’t do. You must be really naïve to think that I didn’t hear you guys fucking in his room? Probably even take a peek from all that fun I’m missing out?”

The brunette is making small whimpering sounds after hearing his admission, making him grin bigger against her ear then licked it teasingly before taking her earlobe to his mouth which made her push him back but he was too big for her--- too determined to take her for his own.

“Stop this, Quinton. It’s not funny. I’m going to t---”

“Tell your precious boyfriend about me harassing you? C’mon, Rachel. We both know you like the attention. I can feel those tiny nipples from your tits. Doesn’t that get you wet? Having another Fabray want to fuck you so bad?” He nibbled her lobe and nipped it before pulling back to get a proper look of her flushed face. Thank God it’s already dismissal time and most students already left campus in a hurry because it’s a Friday.

He was distracted with his thoughts to stop the minute brunette from successfully pushing him back a second time, catching her murderous glare before being pushed again when she pointed her finger on his chest too hard that it made him wince.

“I can’t believe you!!! How dare you talk to me and insinuate such vile things! You know what? Maybe letting you go from Glee is the right decision. I don’t take harassment lightly and despite your threats, that won’t stop me from telling Lucas your disgusting reason as to why you quit. You are truly the biggest asshole there is, Quinton. I’m so glad I didn’t continue pursuing you.”

The blonde is not liking how things are going so it’s time to change things up before Rachel gets away and actually fuck him up, not in the sexy way like he wanted.

“Oh, I assure you. You won’t be telling my precious little brother after this.”

He was tinkering on his phone with a dangerous smirk for a short while, then proceeded to show her what it is about: a video of the brunette, looking drunk while smiling at the camera with her mouth stuffed with cock.

_“Fuck, babe… finally found a great use for that sexy mouth. Yeah… keep sucking that dick hard.”_

A voice from the background resounded, which sounds very much like Quinn. It was way back when the Rachel was still hounding around the older twin, getting drunk that one time in a Puckerman party and was saved from the mohawked football player’s seduction when the quarterback pulled her into a spare room. In exchange for his ‘good deed’, Rachel was hesitant at the offer to blow him but eventually agreed. If it weren’t for that, they wouldn’t have learned about the brunette’s ‘natural talent’.

“You told me you deleted this!” Rachel hissed angrily at the now chuckling blonde, who immediately took his phone away from the girl when she tried to make a grab of it.

“Nu-uh. That went to my spank-bank collection, Rachie. You did have such a talented mouth. What a waste my brother won’t share some of your talent with me, at least. I’m sure he wouldn’t be happy if I showed him an old favorite from my collection. He did like to get a few copies before, y’know? When you two aren’t fucking yet.” He taunted her, which seem to be effective when her brown doe eyes shined with what he thinks was hurt.

“I-I understand that. Sexual frustration is quite hard to deal with--- with you as a great example of it.” She taunted him back with a frustrated frown he finds irresistibly sexy from her face.

“Hmm, definitely. I’m sure Luke still experiences that too. He can’t get used to just fucking one pussy this long. Fabrays love a variety to choose from.”

His chest tightened upon seeing those angry eyes soften a little as it was filled with tears. He pushed it all down though. He needs to fucking focus on the task at hand.

“Why are you doing this? What is your agenda? What good would a one-night stand bring you? Lucas is your brother, Quinton. Why would you want to hurt him so bad? What did he ever do to you?”

_’He stopped sharing his plaything with me and that just wouldn’t cut it.’_

“He’s being an ass because of you. Luke used to share things with me and now he won’t let me fuck his girlfriend. I don’t like it when he’s being greedy.” He sneered at her, feeling the usual annoyance he felt at the thought of his brother. It was such a big change for him, liking his younger twin from hating his guts because of this fucking girl who ruined their routine. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“Alright, fine. I’ll talk to him about this and try to ease him up with the idea but I want you to back off from our relationship after this, okay? You want one night, then you’ll get it. But nothing after that.” Rachel answered back with renewed determination, finally letting her boyfriend’s twin get what he wants… for now.

“Expect a call from me later, babe! I’ll love to be your soundboard for your ideas.” The quarterback called out to the Glee club captain who turned around and left him there with her trademark walk-out, merely grinning in surprise when he was met by the brunette flipping the bird at him. At least he knows that his brother is doing a great job in corrupting the innocent diva’s boring personality.

After watching his brother’s girlfriend walk away from him (oh, does he just love seeing her walking away--- huffing angrily underneath her breath and stomping with those sexy mile-long legs) off to the parking lot whistling a random tune while counting down the hours till he gets to call Rachel. Looks like the first step on Operation: Seduce Berry is well met. For now, he has a standing appointment with a Cheerio who would be more than happy to suck off all that tension Rachel left him.

He’s gonna make Lucas be remorseful for not letting him get a taste of Rachel.

They could start a competition of who’s gonna drive her even more crazy and lose herself from being fucked so good. Just like the old times.

He’s sure that Rachel was just playing coy about all this. She did contemplate for a second though when he pushed her for the first time during their ‘talk’ earlier. She’s probably just as excited as he is about this arrangement--- if it did go well. But knowing the girl, he’s certain that she’ll get Lucas ride on this idea.

He bets she’ll like riding him more.

Rachel liked him first, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for this fic to be a three-parter. Already have the second part half done and hopefully get to finish it next week. Hopefully being the operative word, so no promises. Lemme know what you think here or drop by my tumblr (purplehorn dot tumblr dot com). ;)


	2. The Follow-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I hate writing multi-chaps and posting them before it's done. Sorry if I sucked at updating but please know that I'm going to finish this. There's only one more chapter left and I'll be starting on it soon as I can. Also, un-betaed.

_“Why weren’t you answering my calls earlier?”_

Rachel pinched her nose and sighed, letting herself fall back from the comfort of her bed. She never knew Quinton could be this… stubborn. Especially towards her. He never shown her any kind of interest even before when she was still so hung up on him. Then again, it must be that annoying Fabray thing where he’d like to assert his dominance.

“Because your brother is with me. And before you ask; no, I haven’t told him yet. Not right now. I have to ease him into the idea first, okay? It will take a while. He’s your twin after all, of course he’ll be just as stubborn as you are.”

  _ _“He is, but you’re persuasive. Luke’s your whipping boy, use that. You know how I easily get bored.”__

 She lets out a loud huff, turned to her side and grabbed the pillow that smells like Luke. For a moment, it made her smile. He just drove her home after their usual ‘Fridate’.

 It still astounds her that someone like him could actually choose to be with her when he could have anyone like his brother. Lucas Fabray may not be the King of McKinley, but he is part of the popular crowd. He’s a football player as well, the Titan’s Wide Receiver--- together, he and Quinton were called the ‘Twin Hurricane’ because they’re quite the deadly team-up on the field. He’s known to be a ladies’ man like his brother as well, smooth with every girl and can easily charm them up with his good looks and handsome smile. Not with Rachel though. He’s kind of awkward and nervous around her, bumbling around words and tripping on his feet when she greets him when she passes by him along the hallways. It was really adorable. She felt bad for wishing that Quinn liked her back this way at first but Luke has proven that he is (and always will be) the better twin.

What happened earlier made her totally agree on that last statement.

 “I wouldn’t mind you getting bored and moving on from this stupid deal you concocted.”

 “Hmm, too bad then. I’m not gonna move on from my ‘fucket’ list ‘til we got this deal approved and shook up on.”</i> Rachel burrowed her brows when she noticed the hitch from his voice, which also sounded huskier than earlier.

“Quinton? What are you doing? Why do you sound like you’re in a marathon at the moment?”

She heard a low chuckle that made thighs squeeze uncomfortably. How could she still find him undeniably sexy after all this time?

Rachel heard a pause before a low groan and an almost quiet murmur of ‘fuck, that’s so good…’ that made her freeze from her position before shrieking at him in disgust.

“For the love of Yahweh… please, _please_ tell me that you aren’t doing what I think you are doing right now Quinton.”

She can feel her panties being stained when he merely chuckled again then let out a taunting loud moan that would no doubt affirm her suspicions.

__“What? I’m following my wank schedule. I’m sure that’s kind of your thing; organizing schedule when to set-up a new video for your MySpace, those stupid ‘Fridates’ with Luke and sexing him up?”_ _

“You’re such a pervert! Ugh. What was I thinking when I decided to go after you? Also, the relationship of your brother and I are for us only to discuss. Especially what goes on with our sex life, which is something you seem to be so obsessed of. Are you jealous of him?” She couldn’t miss the weird tone from the other Fabray twin and wasn’t able to hold the curiosity brewing in her hence blurting out the idea of him possibly being jealous about her and Luke’s relationship.

She got a minute-long silence that made her pull back her phone from her ear to check if he already dropped the call. To her relief, he was still on the line and was already speaking.

__“Jealous about him having a monogamous relationship with a school loser? You’re funny, Berry. Now you ruined a great start for my wank marathon.”_ _

Can’t this guy be nice for once?

“I wouldn’t be asking if your intentions weren’t malicious and looks like it was born out of male dominance. We could just drop this call if you don’t want me disturbing your ‘schedule’. I’m sure Monica or some other Cheerio free this Friday night would love to take over.”

__“Hey now, why are you not taking this in a positive light? Imagine, I have tons of other girls I can go to for a quick fuck or a round of phone sex and yet here I am… talking to you and getting ridiculously turned on. Tell me… are you not feeling at least a little wet, baby? Isn’t this what you want? My attention? You certainly have it now, Rachel.”_ _

His voice lowered into that sexy husk again that made the brunette bite her lower lip hard to prevent the quiet whimper that was about to escape from her mouth.

“Quinton… I moved on already, okay? I… I really like Luke so much and he’s so great to me. Why are you trying to seduce me? What is your angle?”

__“Babe, I’m merely starting things off between us. Once Luke agreed in this arrangement, this won’t be some form of seduction. Think of it as a foreplay per se… And I really am telling the truth, Rach. I wanna fuck you so bad, baby. I’m regret that I wasn’t the one to have a taste of that pussy first. I would have done a much better job owning that virgin cunt. Haven’t you thought about it? Like before?”_ _

She felt her control slowly slipping away upon being reminded about those ‘naughty’ phone calls they shared when he was bored out of his mind. It started out just like this… with him saying such flattering yet filthy words in her ear. But no, she wouldn’t let him win. Not this time.

“Well, that’s your lost. Luke had been sweet, careful and gentle with me. Unlike those thoughts you have before… how much you want to ‘fuck’ me and ‘own’ my body. Because that’s all I am to you, right? Just some fucktoy you want to take advantage of and play with.”

A groan was heard from Quinton’s side before he let out a sigh before murmuring from the other side, __“Jesus, Rach. That was all for fun, babe. Like it didn’t get you wet and wanting for some Fabray cock.”__

Before she gets to say anything back, her phone beeped which alerted her of an incoming message that has an attached picture of a familiar pale hand gripping a proud veiny cock with its wet and shiny tip that made her mouth water.

Rachel wasn’t aware she had been stunned to silence until a throaty chuckle snapped her out of reverie.

__“Got hungry for my cock, Berry?”_ _

Her mouth was so dry that it made her want to stand up and get some water in the kitchen but she was still stuck frozen in her place. Eyes hungrily taking in the pretty picture his boasting hard cock--- his fat meat already spewing precum because he was probably thinking of very, very naughty thoughts of her.

“Why are you doing this?”

She asked once more, voice small and weak in resolve--- something that Quinton noticed like a shark smelling blood on the water.

__“Because you’re my bitch, remember? Anything I ask of you should be done. You have always been my favorite girl, Rachel.”_ _

She bit her lip, gaze starting to be all hazy as he continued to speak while she reminisced those times the blonde husked out about her being his bitch. Just a little more and the brunette knows she’ll fall deep into the trap he’s luring her in.

__“You’re my favorite among all those other slutty cheerleaders. Because no one can compare to the way you worship me and my cock. I can’t wait ‘til I get a taste of your pussy… feel those virgin walls tightening around me when I finally get to fuck that hole.”_ _

Rachel didn’t even stop the moan trying to escape from her throat.

“If you fuck me right, I’ll think about letting you cum in me. Breed me like you’ve always been telling me. You’d love that, right? Fucking me doggy while having a staredown with my boyfriend… your __brother__ , and keeping your gazes steady as you pump all that seed inside me.”

__“Holy motherfuck--- do you let Luke fuck that cunt without rubber? I knew you were such a kinky bitch.”_ _

She giggled into the phone, eyes half-lidded as lust for Quinton Fabray once again overpowered her need to be faithful to Lucas. From the way he adores her, she knows that it wouldn’t be so hard to entice him with the idea of a threesome. He may hate his brother’s guts most of the time but the other twin is a pervert just like Quinn. Getting him a little jealous hopefully would help stem eagerness for hot and angry sex. She needed him to be more like his twin: more filthy and don’t give much of a fuck at making love.

“I trust him and I’m on the pill. I know he won’t fuck any other girls when I got him addicted to my pussy--- like you will be when you get to enter my cunt. He says that it gets tighter every time we fuck… so maybe he isn’t doing me right. I need another Fabray cock breaking me, Quinton. Do you think yours will do the job?”

Rachel found herself in the zone, just like in the past when he needs her company during cold nights in his own. Except for the fact that she’s so much better at it now. She smugly thinks that her pussy must be a kryptonite to these young Fabray men, the way they both wanted to taste and worship it so bad. The brunette decided to step it up to another notch as she grabbed an old football jersey beneath her bed, taking all her clothes off and wearing just that. Surprisingly, it still has a whiff of the McKinley Titans’ Quarterback’s cologne that made her aching clit swell above her puffy and sticky folds.

__“Are you seriously trying to kill me before I get the chance to fuck you? Shit, babe… I don’t know how you got that from me but fuck. You’re looking so sexy as hell wearing my number.”_ _

She smiled in delight that he liked the picture sent to him: her back on the mirror, as she leaned over the edge of the bed with parted legs--- showing his jersey number with the golden letters proudly stating ‘Fabray’ on it then her dripping shaved pussy looking fuckable when his eyes looked below.

__“Do you wear that when you masturbate, baby? I’m telling you right now that there’s no way I’m deleting this pic you just sent. Wouldn’t even care if Luke saw it. I want you sending me more pics like this, alright? Videos even better. Fuck, I never knew seeing you wearing my jersey instead of my asshole brother’s would have me edging.”_ _

“Why do I have a feeling that you’re stealing some of my ‘pics’ from him anyway. I’m being generous right now to even send you one and let you keep it.”

She can hear his breathing getting irregular and the small slurping noises created by his hand as he jacked off. This is exactly one of her favorite moments during phone sex with him. She can feel the __desperation__  seeping off from the other line. It makes her feel powerful and helps lessen the guilt in her chest. He’s an asshole for making her give up so easily like this. Hell, it’s his fucking fault she’s acting like a cockslut for him and making her swear like a sailor in her mind.

__“Fuck, Rach… I… Don’t be such a tease now. We both know how you’re getting off on this too. Bet your fingers are soaking as you fuck that tight little hole. That same hole I’m gonna make mine when we fuck. ‘Cause you’re my bitch, first. You hear me? You’re fucking mine first.”_ _

And just like that, the bitterness and anger filling her up was once again replaced by her need to satisfy and __please__  him. Oh Barbra… maybe she really is such a cockslut for him.

“Fine, alright. Just one video. That’s it. If it isn’t enough, I’ll just Facetime you and let you watch. Deal?”

A low victorious laugh was heard from the other side, making chill run down her spine. In a good kind of way--- an excitement-filled with lust kind of way.

__“Fuck yeah, babe. Show me how much of a slut you are. Do you let Luke watch too when you finger yourself?”_ _

“Why would he watch when he can do it to me anyway and anytime he likes. I’ll be back in a bit.”

For once he was more than happy to shut up after her request as she started to look for a good angle that would get him off as soon as he watched the video. He was getting too demanding for her taste and if he kept pushing, the brunette is pretty sure she’ll end up fucking him tonight without the promised threesome they agreed on.

Facing the body mirror next to her study table, Rachel faced it with her toned legs spread wide and his jersey pushed underneath her tits. Licking her lips and making sure her eyes is looking at the camera, her hand that’s previously playing with her pussy lips where back where they should be and zooming enough to let him get a clear view of the drenched folds. Using her ring and index finger, she parted her cunt and focused on the clenching pink creamy fuckhole then traced it using her middle finger. With a relieved moan, she entered herself with a finger first and smirked at the squelching noise it made when she started to pump it in and out.

“Keep this image in mind until the time you get to break this tight little hole.”

She focused on the muscle ring clenching and adjusting with every push and pull. Showing her clear girl cum is staining the bed sheet below, making a wet spot.

“You better keep that cock of yours hard and ready for this cunt, Q. For I’ll keep it nice and slippery for you. ”

Once the minute is up, she immediately sent it to him and as expected--- he was more than ‘happy’ with the results. Quinton tried to urge her for another round but thankfully didn’t push her enough when she cut him off that he already got what he was promised for tonight.

Before hanging up, he murmured in a quiet and gruff tone that still sound warmer than his usual post-coital voice.

__“For what it’s worth… it’s all true. You’re so much better than those other girls. Luke knew that, obviously. So yeah. Umm, thanks I guess.”_ _

It surprised her to the point that she was once again stunned into silence because well… Quinton Fabray never complimented her. She was still quiet on her side of the line when he used that soft tone again, warm enough to make her cheeks flush.

__“Sweet dreams, Rach.”_ _

* * *

 

Despite the guilt brewing in her chest at the moment as the lust earlier dissipated, the throbbing of her abused clit and wetness between her legs as she removed her fingers reminded her of a thought she never entertained since getting with Lucas.

That she was once obsessed with the guy she just had ridiculously hot phone sex with.

That learning about said guy finally having the hots for her made her gut stir in a weird way.

And that he used that warm tone she never heard from him before and it made her feel… __special__.

Not that those things matter because she’s with Lucas now but a small reminiscing smile formed from Rachel’s lips when she suddenly remembered about those steamy night phone calls and stolen kisses only her and the other Fabray twin knows; how contented she was back then when being a dirty secret was enough for her.

And the fact that she liked Quinn first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the threesome!!! More action on that one, that's for sure. Tune in for updates through my tumblr account, purplehorn dot tumblr dot com. If you have some prompt ideas or just want to talk about anything, feel free to drop a message too. I won't bite. Unless you want me too. ;) Lol. See y'all soon!


End file.
